Steve's Girl
by cookiemonster328
Summary: This girl is all sorts of confused. Steve's the good guy? WHAT? Well you have to read to find out.  Rated T just in case. Flames, constructive criticism, it's all the same to me.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Cirque Du Freak to my extreme displeasure but I DO own the main girl in this story. What's her name? No idea yet! It's a _**

**_short chapter but that's just what I do. If you don't like it too bad. Soo, read _****_on!_**

* * *

I sighed impatiently. Waiting was always so boring. I was a teenage girl working the streets of New York. As in New York, New York. The big apple

and all that. Steve was supposed to be back by now. Maybe that evil Shan kid got him, I thought nervously. I wasn't quite sure what I was

supposed to do. I had just been blooded about a week ago and already I was aching for a taste of that red, life giving liquid.

I really hadn't wanted to be changed. It was just that Steve was so….. Steve. You know? There's always that one person that you'd do anything

for. Well, for me he was that guy. He made me feel… important. Like maybe, just maybe, I could help someone. Instead of living my pathetic life.

Okay, let's get this straight. My parents had died. A mad vampire sucked all their blood. Steve told me the whole story. Debbie tried to tell me

different but Steve wouldn't lie to me. It's just not what he does. Steve told me that the vampires had gotten to Debbie first. They had played with

her brain and now there was no going back for her. It was sad but I had Steve so I didn't need Debbie. Steve said that what had happened to my

parents was that a mad vampire had been living in the sewers beneath the city. The vampires always kill when they feed, he told me, but

occasionally some will go insane and drain people left and right with no caution at all. That's what this vampire had done. His name was Larten

Crepsley. Or Vur Horsten. He went by both. He had a helper in his attacks. The helpers name was Darren Shan. Steve told me about how they had

both been evil people. Crepsley had told Steve he was evil, but he wasn't. Steve couldn't be evil, he was too nice. Crepsley had told Darren that

Steve was evil. Darren had been his best friend, they had been together through everything. But Darren gave all that up in an instant. He didn't

care if he left Steve or his family. He only wanted to be a blood sucking monster. He didn't care that he killed people who were loved, as long as he

got a taste of that beautiful red liquid.

I told Steve that if Darren had been so blood crazy then he could just go suck on a tampon for all I cared. Steve laughed at that which made me

smile. He laughed at everything I said. He loved me. And that was all that mattered. Of course I am one of those blood sucking monsters now too

but I'll never do what he did. I'd never take someone's parents away. I'll take what I need and that'll be that. I left because I didn't have anything

to lose. Darren had everything, friends that cared, a loving family, but he just left it all.

* * *

_**This is just something I thought up, I may continue it but that's all up to the reviews I get. If I don't continue it though MILLIONS of questions will be left unanswered. I'm already working on a second chapter just in case but we'll see.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Second chapter finally out, I'll update my story every Saturday. The reason I'm updating it a 7 is because I went iceskating! And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that, you're always a huge motivator for me. Also, thanks to SmileHeathaLynne for proofreading :)_**

* * *

Steve should be back by now. I can't do this on my own. I've never been hunting before. What if I lose control? What if I can't stop myself? I

trust Steve to stop me so I can't try until he gets back. But it's getting light and we're not supposed to hunt in the daytime. I battled with myself

subconsciously for a while more. I bit my lip nervously. I had to do it now. I couldn't wait anymore. I'd find Steve after I was done. I can stop myself

right? Of course.

I focused my attention outward. Taking in every sound, and smell. I willed myself to meld with the cold brick wall that my back was pressed up

against. I heard heavy footsteps, the stench of alcohol, and the drunken mutterings of a man. I was on edge, alert to even the tiniest shift in the

wind. The man was coming closer. I didn't want to drink from him. He smelled repulsive. It was like murder to my sensitive nose. I didn't want to,

but I had to. If I did go out of control and killed someone he would be a lower risk victim. My brain rambled on about all the reasons he was a good

person to drink from while the man stumbled ever closer. I inhaled deeply, I could smell the alcohol tainted blood just under the skin. It wasn't the

best blood but it still smelled delicious to me. I heard his heart beat. Instinct took over then. I knew what I was doing but it was like I wasn't the

one doing it. I leapt from the shadows. I attacked the man. I slashed his arm with my half-vampaneze nails. I saw the shock on his face for only an

instant before I latched onto his arm. I tasted surprise and shock in his blood. But most of all I tasted fear. It tasted… good. I liked the taste of fear

and that made me unhappy. But I kept drinking all the same. I swallowed greedily, taking more then I needed. I knew I should stop now, the man

had fainted from blood-loss. It was a bad sign. I shouldn't be taking this much. It was wrong. But I couldn't stop. I had enough blood but it was like

only the blood wasn't enough. I _needed _this man to die. I wasn't only thirsty for blood, I was thirsty for his soul. I had to have it. I couldn't stop till I

did. I wanted to stop but something deep within me wouldn't let me release the man. I took one last gulp, taking something more then blood with

it. Images of this mans life passed before my eyes. I didn't want it. This man who had repulsed me before, I now had part of his soul inside of me. I

gagged and retched. I didn't want it. I clawed at my throat trying desperately to give the blood and the soul fragment back. I coughed and

spluttered. My body simply wouldn't give it back. It was too late.

* * *

**_Sooo, yea! That's all for now! See ya next Saturday! Review/Favorite... all that good stuff._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This one's quite a bit shorter then my others, the next one probably will be too. Sorry about that but short chapters are just as important as long chapters so here it is._**

**_

* * *

_**

I watched the sun come up through the dusty window on the second floor of an old, run down apartment. I was hiding from Steve. What would he

think when he figured out that I couldn't control myself? I had also come here to think. I was afraid. Scared of myself and what I had done. I sat

huddled in a ball, my arms encircling my knees while I rocked back and forth. _What if that man did have a family? What if there is a little girl out there _

_right now wondering why here dad didn't come back home? What kind of monster am I that I'd not be able to stop myself from killing someone? What if I've _

_just done exactly what Darren did to me all those years ago? The same thing I'd sworn to never do to anyone. _These thoughts bombarded my brain as I

sat there, trying to grasp the severity of what I'd just done. _I stole his blood. I stole his life. I stole his soul. _They weren't accusations, they were facts.

It was as if some far-off part of me had expected this to happen and wasn't at all surprised that it had. Maybe I've been just like Darren all along. No.

I shook my head violently. _It was an accident. It won't happen again, _I reassured myself. I continued to rock back and forth until a creak from the

direction of the stairs caused me to focus and my head to snap up, eyes wide.

* * *

**_So that's that, sorry about the cliffhanger but how else am I supposed to keep all of you interested! Reviews are always loved same with constructive criticism and the like_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sooo, this is the new chapter... it's even shorter then the last. Grrr. This makes me angry at myself._**

**_And also, I know that you guys are reading this so why not REVIEW? Reviews make my day a billion times better and I love everybody who reviews so you should. If you have things that you don't like or do like about this then I NEED to know! That's the only way these will get any better! Soooo, enjoy!_**

**_Oh and in case any of you wish to read one of the sillier fics I've worked on. I helped in a group fic with SmileHeathaLynne. It's on her profile and it'd be greatly appreciated if you went and read it! It's called THEMEGAFIC! Or something of the sort. So go read it if you wish._**

**_

* * *

_**

I looked around franticly for a place to hide. My eyes latched onto a toppled file cabinet in a darker corner of the room. I scrambled behind it and hid

there, curled on my side. I trembled as I heard the door creak open.

"Emily?" someone whispered, as if breaking the silence may cause me to break too. It was Steve, I'd know his voice anywhere. I almost stood up

then realized what he'd do if he knew that I'd killed someone. He'd hate me, he would never laugh at the things I said, or smile at me the way he

used to. I stayed hidden.

"Emily, I know you're here. I know what you did. But it's okay, we'll get it all sorted out and everything will be okay," Steve whispered comfortingly.

But I knew it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be okay because things wouldn't be the same between us. Something big and slimy slid across my ankle then

and I let out a frightened whimper. Steve trotted over to me and looked down on me sadly. I must have been a sad sight with my matted hair,

bloodshot eyes from held in tears, and curled in on myself like a lonely child.

"Emily," Steve sighed, "Why did you do this to yourself? You always are so hard on yourself." He picked me up and held me close to him. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't m-mean too," I sobbed.

"Shh, I know. It's okay," he muttered, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

_**Ugh, Steve. Quit being all nice and stuff! It makes it difficult to hate you. Anyway review and junk!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ugh. I suck ya know that? My chapters have been really disappointing me as of late. This one especially. I also have a new story up called "Into the Wishing Well" it's okay-ish. Read it if you wish. I disappoint myself with chapters like this. I'm not even going to ask you to review cause this was just sad. But to my devoted readers who haven't given up on me yet, read on._**

**_

* * *

_**

"What are we going to do?" I questioned Steve the next morning.

"We'll have to hide," he replied like it was no big deal, "The other Vampaneze don't know you've been blooded yet so it shouldn't be that much of a

problem."

"But what if I can't control myself when I feed, even if you are there?"

"Well, for you, I suppose I could deal with it."

The conversation ended then. Whether he was able to deal with it or not wasn't what had worried me. It was whether or not I could deal with the

fact that I'd have to kill every time I fed.

He wrapped his arms around me knowing something was wrong, he smelled like smoke and some faintly sweet smell that I could never quite put

my finger on.

"Shh, you'll be okay. We're going to hide in the sewers okay? I know you don't like them because of what happened in the past but it's the last

place the Vampaneze would look for us," Steve murmured into my hair.

I pushed him away. "No," I said looking him straight in the eye, "I won't go there. That's where Crepsley lived. I hate him. I refuse to live like that

sewer rat."

"Please," he begged, looking down at me sadly, "If they found you I'd never forgive myself. Just let me take care of this. Please?"

I sighed, he was giving me that look. I couldn't refuse when he looked at me like that.

"Fine," I huffed and stomped out. But what I didn't know was that behind my back Steve was smirking like he'd just tricked Mother Teresa into

bombing a village of orphans.

* * *

**_That was probably one of the worst endings I've ever done. Hopefully next chapter will, by some miracle, be better. If not I'll allow you to throw virtual tomatoes and rotted cabbage at me because I'd deserve it. Even in death may I be triumphant and blahblahblah. With chapters like this, even if you guys do kill me I won't be making it to Vampire Paradise. Which is a deeply depressing thought._**


	6. Chapter 6

"I, uh… I'm going out to….. Uh, eat?" I said, though it was more of a question. It had been a week and I still wasn't used to the concept of taking blood.

"Mmmhff," Steve groaned, still half asleep, and rolled over. It was morning and Steve had always been more of a night person.

I hauled myself up onto the window ledge and threw myself over across the alley, latching onto the brick of the adjacent appartment with my now amazingly sharp fingernails. I pulled myself up to the top of the building and scouted the streets below.

_There,_ I thought to myself, pinpointing a raggedy boy. He looked about sixteen. He had brown hair, you could tell he had been living on the streets because of his scars. I followed him, he on the street and I hopping from building to building. He darted into a narrow alley way. There was a flash of red. I blinked and it was gone. _Must have been my imagination,_ I thought.

I prowled over to the edge of the building and threw myself over the side onto the unsuspecting teen. I was falling closer to him and then…. He looked up. But he wasn't looking at me, he was signaling to something, or some_one_, behind me. I looked up curiously. Then I saw a flash of red. In less then a second I had gone from seeing something red to seeing only the black behind my eyelids.

I felt myself being shaken awake. It was a far cry from gentle but I could sense that at least the one shaking me didn't want me hurt…. At least not yet they didn't. I opened my heavy eyelids but everything was blurry. I blinked. Once. Twice. _There we go, now I can see, _I thought to myself before realizing what I was seeing. I gasped, I was staring into what must have been the most beautiful color I'd ever seen. I knew it was probably making the person whose eyes I was staring into uncomfortable, but I couldn't make myself look away. I was staring deep into a deep forest of green. It was like moss after it rained. A leafy, deep, earthy green. It was an incredible color. But it wasn't the intense shade of green that made the eyes look so compelling. It was like there was a light behind them. Like an inner fire that made me want to reach out and touch the face of the person who owned those gorgeous eyes. And I had been subconsciously doing so until I felt a sharp reprimanding slap on my hand. I then recoiled, realizing that I had no idea where I was or who the boy I was about to touch even was. I huddled in on myself, getting as far away as I could from the red clad man who had slapped my hand away and the kind, green eyed boy.

"I think she's frightened," said the boy in a hushed tone, I assumed that this was done so I wouldn't be as scared.

"Well _you_ are obviously not what she's afraid of at all," the man in red said, venom in his voice, "Can you not smell it on her? Look in her eyes! See the red tint there? She is a vampaneze!"

I recoiled at the last word. "No," I said in what was meant to be a bold voice but came out as a frightened squeak, "I'm not. Well, I don't mean to be anyway."

I sighed, it was all too complicated for me to explain. "Just find Steve Leonard and have him explain it to you. He's the vampire that blooded me anyway."

The pair in front of me shared a look then the one in red let out a breath next to my face and everything went dark again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter has much more Crepsley for those of you who are fans of him, this is mostly dialog but oh well I like writing dialog enjoy! Sorry the last chapter didn't have an authors note, I messed up on it but it was a lot longer then most chapters so yea. And I'm up to over 250 hits which makes me feel like a cool cat so thanks to all of ya. You guys rock my socks and are the bees knees and all of that**_

* * *

I awoke in a panic, I had been having the oddest dream. Some people had captured me. One was in red and the other was… well, his eyes were stunning. They had been very strange. Right now I was in a dark room. _Steve must have the lights off, _I thought to myself.

"Steve?" I called.

"He is not here. But I would like to know how you know him," said a familiar voice.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be happening. You weren't real. I imagined you," I frantically murmured.

"Ha," he laughed humorously, " I am no figment of the imagination. I am all too real for your liking."

I trembled in the darkness, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Get information. One way or another." I could see the shine of his teeth.

"You're sick. I've never done anything to anyone. I take as little as I can and as sparingly as I can. And as for Steve, he doesn't even kill people when he drinks! All he does is take a bit here and there."

"Oh is that what he told you?"

"Yes. It is."

"Did you ever think that he may be lying? I know him to be quite a liar."

"You know him? Ha, I doubt it. And he wouldn't lie to me. He loves me."

"I am sure you think he does."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing. And besides, I have all the information I need for now. I will be leaving"

"Mr. Crepsley," hollered a voice from somewhere far off, "Where are you? Debbie's made lunch."

A door opened and light streamed in. I didn't even blink, _Mr. Crepsley? Larten Crepsley? No, that would mean this man killed my parents. And that means that he might just want to kill me too. Finishing the job and all that. _I distantly heard someone screaming and sobbing_. I wonder who is acting so out of control? They really should stop. It hurts my ears._Then I realized that I was the one screaming and crying. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't.

"You idiot!" Crepsley hissed, "Do you not understand the lies Steve could have told her!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that she was in here with you! Why didn't you tell me?" that was the boy with green eyes.

Then it was all to much. I fainted.

* * *

**_Hmm... she seems to faint quite often. But can you blame her? I mean she just found out that she is trapped with the people that she thinks killed her family. I think I'd be pretty crazy too. But anyway, reviews make me feel like a cool cat and whenever I feel like a cool cat my chapters are usually better so that means that you should review. But whenever you just read it that makes me feel like I've accomplished something in life so if you're too lazy to review, like I usually am, then that's okay too... I suppose._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello readers! This chapter was done very quickly! Like, in one day. -_-_**

**_I forgot that today was Saturday so I had to rush to get this done. So if the quality seems worse then usual that is why. BUT! In this chapter *SPOILER* Emily and Darren's relationship starts to grow! Awh! So cute!_**

**_Anyway, enjoy my ever faithful readers!_**

* * *

I awoke later, there isn't any way to measure time here so I don't know how much later it was. I blinked a few times to get used to the darkness. I stretched and felt my arm brush against something near the ground. A pillow? I hadn't thought that they'd be that considerate. I put my head down on it. It wasn't like most pillows, it wasn't soft and squishy but it wasn't really hard either.

"Uhm, excuse me? You're kind of laying on me. Would you mind moving?"

"Oh crap!" I jumped off of him, "Sorry. I guess I thought you were a pillow," It was the boy with the green eyes, I could faintly see them in this light. He was slouched against the wall so that his head and shoulders were barely propped up. He was probably sent here to get some answers from me. Even though he may have helped kill my parents, why do I feel so comfortable around him?

He chuckled, "It's okay. Hey, I never got your name, what is it?"

"Oh, my name's Emily," I smiled, although he probably couldn't see it.

"You have a really pretty smile." "Oh, thanks. Steve always said that too. I never thought I did though." _Crap, __I wasn't supposed to talk about him, _I yelled at myself.

"What are you and Steve anyway?"

"Well, you could call us a lot of things, brother and sister, partners in crime, buddies, friends, amigos, pals," _Boyfriend and girlfriend,_ I added silently

in my mind.

"Hmm, you guys seem really close," He said it as more of a question then an observation.

"Yea, I guess."

"Does he mean anything more to you? More then just a friend?"

"Of course not, our relationship is completely platonic."

"So, you don't think he'd mind if I did some thing like this?" He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I tried hard not to blush, "Oh course not, he'd feel happy if anything. He'd be happy that I have someone who likes me."

"Hmmm. I see. Well I have to go, people to see and places to go and all that." Then he left.I sat and thought for a while. I thought about the boy who had just kissed me. The boy who may have killed my parents.

* * *

**_So, you may think that Darren seemed OOC right? Well, that shall be explained next chapter! Which shall be in DARREN SHAN'S POINT OF VIEW! MUAHAHAHA! Anyway, review! I shall see you next week lovelies!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_This chapter is very short but it helps you make sense of things that happened in the previous chapter. This chapter is in Darren's point of view. And did you know that my chapters make a lot more sense if you read my authors notes? Well they do! I'm not saying that everything in the authors note is 100% important, like what I'm saying right now isn't very important. But things would just make a lot more sense if you read the A.N. Anyway, the Debbie creature is mentioned in this chapter and Crepsley and Darren are all 'father and son'-like in this chapter. So, enjoy! *I own nothing but the plot of this story and Emily. I don't own the plot or characters in the Darren Shan saga*  
_****_I felt like I should put in a disclaimer._**

* * *

**Darren Shan POV**

I walked out of the room where Emily was being held.

"How did it go?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Good I guess. I found out that she wants us to think that she's not scared of us, that her and Steve's relationship is, as she says, 'completely platonic', and that she and Steve are friends. Or at least that's what she says. I think she's lying to protect him or something. Can you do the questioning from now on? I don't like kissing her," I told him.

"You do not like her? It seems that I do not know my apprentice as well as I thought I did. Although, it appears that she likes you quite a bit,"

"No, I do like her. It's just that if she does like me then I don't want to use her feelings against her like that. Making her choose just seems… unfair,"

"There are many things in this life that are unfair Darren,"

"I know,"

"The girl will have to choose eventually anyway. If she does not choose you it will be bad for her. You cannot protect the poor girl forever Darren,"

"I know, okay! I just don't want to make her choose yet!…. I don't want to drag her any deeper into this world then she already is. She just seems so… kind. She doesn't belong in the world of vampires and vampaneze. Our life is to tough for someone so… fragile,"

"She is a vampaneze, she could not get much deeper into our world if she tried,"

"I know. But can wait until she's ready to pick to make her choose a side?"

"Darren! Mr. Crepsley! Your lunch is ready," Debbie hollered up at us in a singsong voice.

Mr. Crepsley smiled, "You have dug yourself your own grave, Darren. I do not know how you are going to get away unscathed after explaining about Emily to Debbie."

I sighed and gave him a weary smile, "I suppose I'll have to figure something out."

Mr. Crepsley chuckled and we went to get our lunches.

* * *

**_Poor Debbie... Oh well~! Truth is, Debbie's never been a favorite of mine. Review and all that and I will see you next week! Cookiemonster out, peace!_**


	10. Sorry

Dear loyal readers,

I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Sorry, Harry Potter moment there. But anyway, I really am sorry. I was going to write a new 'Steve's Girl'

chapter I promise! But then I put it off and forgot what I was going to do with it. It just all went downhill from there. And you do NOT want me to

write on a story I don't have inspiration for. When I do that it winds up BAD. Like, badder then bad. Like, 'oh snap she just kissed your boyfriend' bad.

Like, 'oh no I just invented a time machine but went forward in time where someone else has already made them so I can't tell anyone' bad. Anyway,

new 'Steve's Girl' chapter is a no go. BUT, I did update 'Into the Wishing Well'. So if you want to check that out I shall put the link below. It's my

consolation to you guys. I'm really sorry but when you don't have inspiration there's not much you can do about it.

Sincerely,

cookiemonster328

P.S. the link to the second chapter of 'Into the Wishing Well' is right here

.net/s/6707317/2/


	11. Chapter 10

**_Yay teen rage rant! Yep, there's one in this chapter. I just felt like Emily was taking this all to easy so this is all her building rage. I may make her bipolar, not sure yet but it might make things interesting. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and this chapter is long! Yay!_**

* * *

I sat on the ground listening to music in my head. There wasn't much else to do around here. I began to hum along to the tune when the door to my room, as I now called it, opened with a loud squeak. In walked Mr. Crepsley and Darren. In the brief light before the door closed behind them I saw what looked to be a large, purple, and quite painful looking bruise around Darren's left eye.

"Did you get beat up?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"No, of course not! I'd never lose in a fair fight," he said indignantly, "She ambushed me." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" I teased him, "Poor Dare-bear got his face punched in by a girl? Awh, you poor thing." I said sarcastically and glared at him. I knew I was being an absolute jerk. I didn't really care at the moment.

"Miss Emily, I think that that is quite enough. I fear that the next time you talk down to Darren I may not be able to restrain myself from coming over there and beating you to a pulp," Mr. Crepsley said in a menacing voice.

I spat at his feet, "Do it gramps. I'm fed up of being here, and I'm hungry and this place sucks, and what does it take to get some blood in this place, and a girl can't hold her pee forever! Even the best of us have to go sometime old man!" By the end of my rant I was on my feet glaring at Mr. Crepsley, daring with my eyes to come and do something. And that's just what he did. He strolled over to where I was standing and, as I turned to face him, he lifted me up by the neck of my tee-shirt. I screamed and kicked and hissed like a cat that had been thrown into a lake. After a while I was panting like mad and was too tired to do so much as raise a fist.

"Now that that is out of your system I think that you owe Darren and I an apology," Mr. Crepsley said.

"My sincerest apologies Master Shan, next time I'm being held against my will I'll think about it before I go off at my captors."

"Wrong," Mr. Crepsley shook me about, "This time you will apologize sincerely."

I glanced at Darren out of the corner of my eye. "Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I huffed.

"S'okay," He mumbled.

"Now, you only have one more apology and you are through. That was not so hard, was it?" Mr. Crepsley said, as if rebuking a child.

I sighed, "Mr. Crepsley, I'm sorry for some of the things I said. I refuse to be sorry for all of them though because some were true."

He chuckled, " I can respect that. Now, for your new room." He turned, still lifting me by the neck of my t-shirt, and guided me out the door of my cell and down a hallway. Once we were in a new room Mr. Crepsley released me.

"This will be your new room," He explained, "as you can see, it is lit better and has a bed and the other necessities."

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"It is the door on the right of the room. On the left is the door to a closet where you will find a change of clothes," Crepsley sounded like some weird mix between a vampire, a tour guide, and a hotel guide.

"Food? Blood?" I was listing off the things I had yelled before.

"Darren is making you a sandwich as we speak and as for blood… Debbie!" He hollered down the hall.

"What!" Yelled a shrill voice from farther away. I heard a clomping of feet up a flight of stairs and suddenly a disheveled looking woman with red, tear-rimmed eyes was at the door.

"Debbie, this is Emily and she needs blood," Mr. Crepsley said calmly.

Anger filled her eyes when she looked at me. All of a sudden she took a bottle full of red liquid and chucked it at my head. I plucked it out of the air.

"There you dirty, man-stealing, prostitute! That used to be the spare I carried around for Darren but now that he's not mine anymore I don't need that! I hate you!" She screamed.

"Thanks," I said and chugged the bottle. I swished the last bit around in my mouth before voicing my next complaint.

"It tastes like it's…. missing something," I said it like a question.

"It is not missing anything, it is only that you are a vampaneze so you crave both life and blood of others. But we cannot allow you to have someone's life," Mr. Crepsley explained.

"What about Debbie? She seems pretty useless anyway," I joked with him.

Debbie, still hovering by the door, let out an ear-splitting, "EECKKK!" and ran away.

Mr. Crepsley let out a small smile, "Though your grim humor amuses some of us I must ask that you do not frighten the other residents of this house."

"Psh, you're no fun."

"You mean, I AM no fun."

"Exactly."

Suddenly Darren walked in, "Why was Debbie running away at about eighty miles an hour?"

Mr. Crepsley chuckled, I laughed, and Darren never got the answer to his question.

* * *

_**I feel like my endings have been getting worse but oh well. Maybe next chapter will have a better ending, you'll have to find out next week! See ya later, stay Cirqued!**_


	12. Oh no

Okay, so this story has lost all inspiration. Soooo, I'm discontinuing it! Yay! Oh, no yay? Well…. I MIGHT just so happen to be writing a new fic? And that new fics first chapter might just so happen to be posted today? Hmmmm. You'll just have to find out later won't you?Anyway, I'm really sorry guys I just think that this story's turning into a repetitive pile of bleck. I might recontinue it later but for now it is not going to be continued.

Sorry Ladies and Gents,

Cookiemonster328


End file.
